Your Heart is the Only Place That I'd Call Home
by futurerustfuture-dust
Summary: Natasha decides that she wants a pet, but the only problem is that it's not exactly the most conventional of animals. Loki does his best to accommodate. Fluffy Blackfrost drabble because I need something to lift my spirits.


"I want one."

"Natasha, it is not possible for you to own a panther. There are laws that prevent that."

"Some god of mischief you are," Natasha grumbles as she rolls her eyes. She can't help it. The cub is too cute as its mother grooms it, causing its pitch black fur to stick up at odd angles. It's endearing, and what's more with its bright green eyes and impossibly dark fur it reminds her more than anything of the man whose hand she currently has in her own. They're beautiful in their own way, and dangerous, yes she knows that, but it doesn't make her want one any less. When the small cub yawns and lets out an impossibly high-pitched squeak Natasha very nearly breaks Loki's hand as she tightens her hold, own eyes blown wide.

"I need it. I'm telling you right now-I need it."

Loki can't help but smile as he moves to stand closer to her, removing his twinging hand from her grip to wrap his arm instead around her waist. They'd managed to close down the zoo for the day (he supposes Tony's money and reputation has its privileges and perks) and while the other men had gone off to see the other exhibits Natasha had held back to stare at the large cats. They seemed to be her favorite, and staring at them Loki can understand why. There was such subtle power and strength behind each one, and when they moved, as the male was doing right then, coming closer to the glass to stare at them with guarded yellow eyes, it was nothing less than mobile art. Loki smiles as Natasha steps closer as well, one hand extended to touch the glass. The panther isn't sure what to make of that, and though Loki is certain he's seen many people come close to press their hands, faces, and bodies as close to the exhibit as possible he very much doubts there's been one who is as fascinated as Natasha. She seems drawn to them as though pulled by the magnets Stark used in his lab, and it's the panther who eventually pulls away first. Natasha seems almost disappointed, though her eyes travel back to where the cub, newly freed from his mother's prison, is prancing and rolling around with its sibling. The soft coo that passes from Natasha's lips is so unsettlingly different that it makes Loki freeze up, unsure how to respond. He's heard many a noise come from her, ranging from furious to passionate, but never one so full of longing and adoration as that. For a moment his heart bubbles with envy at the attraction she holds for the animal, but it fades quickly as he moves closer.

"They are lovely animals," he concedes, slipping his hand back into hers with such familiarity that it still astounds him.

"You should get me one." She teases again, leaning her head onto his shoulder. He opens his mouth to say something when Clint comes around the bend, shouting for Natasha to come see the birds.

"They're so cool!" He grins as he waves them closer. "Seriously-they're gorgeous and they said they'd let us go in with them! Now c'mon!"

Nat and Loki follow, albeit the latter a little less grudgingly than the former. Clint is in rare form while confronted with the birds, grinning from ear to ear as he steps into the cage with the real hawks, the predators of the skies, and they come to him as soon as he has the glove on and waves the dead mice he's been allowed to feed them.

It's not until later, when they've gotten through the aviary, the African safari, and every other exhibit, that Loki stops for a moment in the gift shop. When he comes back out the others have ice cream cones in their hand, their attention thoroughly distracted enough for him to slip a small bag into Natasha's hands. She eyes him, one eyebrow arched, and when he holds her ice cream she pulls out a small black panther stuffed animal. The eyebrow lowers and her lips spread into a grin as she looks from it up to Loki.

"You got me one?" She asks, trying to stop herself from chuckling.

"You asked." He smiles. She leans forward on her tip toes as she goes to take her ice cream cone back and presses a quick kiss to his lips, her own way of thanking him, before she rejoins the others, the toy under her arm and Loki's arm comfortably around her waist.

* * *

A/N: Gotta love Loki being a sweetheart, and could you imagine Natasha with a panther? She'd be a beast! Anyway, the characters don't belong to me-they're all Marvel's, and the title of this comes from "Heartlines" by Florence + The Machine. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
